


bored

by pzzalatte



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzzalatte/pseuds/pzzalatte
Summary: You got injury after a mission, and everyone takes care of you. Including your boyfriend, Tony Stark. But, they got a mission in the morning and you got sad because you can't go.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 4





	bored

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, sorry if there's wrong words/grammars.  
> Correct me if i wrong, thanks!  
> I'm Bad at Tags  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> I write this before i went to sleep 😃👍🏻

When you got an injury during a mission, everyone take care of you. Including your boyfriend, Tony.   
In the morning, they got new mission. While the others avenger have to go for the mission, you have to stay in the compound. Thanks to your injury in your hands. Even though you already feeling great, the other members forbid you to go.  
"ohh, come on!! it's already healing. I'm not a baby" you roll your eyes.  
"Y/n, the doctor already says it that you can go, if it's already 20 days. And, you really are a baby though" Nat teasing you. Steve holding the laugh.  
"but, i'm already healing. And i'm not a baby, i'm a grown women" you pouting.   
"sweetheart, you just have to wait 1 week. Then you can do whatever you want. You just have to be patience" says Tony, while rubbing your hands.  
"I'm bored" You lay your head in Tony's shoulder.  
"We should go now guys" Clint says.Everyone stands up.  
"You gonna be alright, Y/N. Relax" says Steve, while pat your shoulders while leaving.  
"Make sure you take care of your injuries, Y/N" says Bruce, worried about you.  
"okay...." A low voice from you, but they still can be hear.  
"Take care okay? just watch netflix or play games Y/N" nat hug you.  
"i guess"  
"Lady Y/N, You gonna be fine!! Go drunk or something" says Thor  
"Hey!" Tony yells  
Thor laughs "I'm joking, unless you do that with me" He winks and leave. Tony roll his eyes. "Just call JARVIS if you need something. Like Nat says, watch netflix, play games, eat, or listening some music, darling. We will back at Night, And don't do what Thor says" Tony kiss your cheek and smile.  
"Okay I won't, just don't die" You smile, and kiss him again. "We won't" He wave his hand.  
They leave the Compound, you staring at their plane from the windows. 

When reading the book, you get bored. You decided to buy pizza, pasta, and cookies for lunch.  
"Hey JARVIS. buy me a pizza, pasta, and some cookies, will you?"  
"Of course, Miss"  
"Thank you JARVIS"  
After 1 hour, all your foods arrive. You are so excited. You take 2 Cokes from the Fridge. You really enjoyed the food, and the drinks. But then, you got voicemessage from Tony  
"Hey darling, i guess now you are eating your lunch. Well, as i said....we will back at night, so don't worry okay? Shit, Gotta go now! Love you, bye!!!" You laughing and smile.  
After you eat, you decided to watch netflix in the living room and bought a doll that Tony gives you. The movie was so great, then you yawning. You turn off the TV.  
"JARVIS, play some of my songs on spotify"  
"right away miss"  
Then, the songs playing and you start drifting to sleep.

* * *

They back from the mission.  
"God, my back" says Clint  
"You should be slow down" says Bruce  
Then, they heard a song.  
"Where is that from?" Thor confused.  
"I think Y/N is playing some songs" Bruce says.  
"She's in the living room" Tony go to the living room.They saw you fast asleep in the couch, while hugging the doll.  
"Well, she really a Baby though" Nat smiles at the way you sleep. "I guess i have to move her to bedroom" Tony approaching you. Grip your hands to his neck, and lift her in bridal style. Tony takes you to their shared bedroom, and put her into the bed slowly. Steve put the doll next to her and left. Tony looking to your sleeping face, and rubbing her head. Y/N start to open her eyes, and gave a sleepy smile.   
"You already arrive" her voice are small, but Tony still can hear her. "As i say darling, i'm back at night" Tony staring at your eyes.  
"Let's go sleep then" You pat the side of the bed, asking him to join her.  
"After i take a shower okay? don't wait me" Tony stands up, and go to bathroom.  
When he back to the bedroom, you still wake up.  
"I told you don't wait me" Tony slips to the bed.  
"I need your hug" You place your head in his chest and hug him.  
"You are really a baby though" Tony smirk  
"Stop it, baby" You smile and kiss his cheek.  
"God, we definitely gonna do it after you heal"  
You shock, but then you smile.  
"Why not now?" you smirk  
"Lady, you are in big trouble" Tony kisses you over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this too short  
> Thank you for reading this. Leave some kudos & comment for me, thanks!!!  
> And please tell me if it's bad


End file.
